User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Informative - D-BT02, Dragon World
Hello fellow Buddyfighters, CobaltClaw / RaijinSenshi here! It's finally that time again. The time where we look at new stuff that was presented to us in the new set, figure out what is actually good and what is not. Well, personal opinions and stuff. But I am going to be as thorough as I can and give the cards a fair review each. We are starting with Dragon World, so...let's go! Sun Dragon Starting off with the new love child for Bushiroad, the Sun Dragon deck. Gotta expect them in every set from now on. Well, they cant be that ins- HOLY MOLY, WHAT IS THIS!? Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras is a Size 3 Sun Dragon with 7000 / 2 / 7000 stats, which is the lowest of lowest a Size 3 SHOULD have, so he passes the Size 3 Pillar of Fire check. Call cost of 3 gauge. He has an act that allows you to put back 3 Sun Dragon cards from your drop zone to the bottom of your deck to give him Penetrate. And he naturally has Triple Attack. ...Say what? Agnagras is such a powerful card. Getting Triple Attack for doing so little, while maintaining damage outputs at a level that is respectable and good, and he even can gain Penetrate on his own. This is a card you can base a deck around, but I feel like Second Helios is going to be used over him because of his soul on-call. Try to get this card quickly though. It has a ton of potential. Blazing Forge Dragon, Svarog is another Size 3 Sun Dragon, with 7000 / 2 / 6000 as his statline, and a call cost of 2 gauge. When he enters the field, you mill 3 cards from the top of your deck, and if there are any Sun Dragons among those 3, you can destroy a monster in the opponent's center and deal 2 damage to them. And he also has Double Attack. This is a decent card. It would function really well against closed-center decks, but I honestly feel Agnagras just does the same thing, and better, because of the Penetrate ability. Svarog is a good enough budget option however, as he is pretty good, and only an R. IF ANYONE EVER COMPLAINS ABOUT GAUGE PROBLEMS IN SUN DRAGONS EVER AGAIN, I WILL FIGHT THEM ON THE STREET! Err.... Breastcorona Dragon is one of the RRRs of the set, and for good reasons. He is a Size 2 with 5000 / 2 / 4000 stats. If you have a Sun Dragon Impact Monster on the field, his size is reduced by 1, so he is a Size 1 after the fact. Also, when he attacks, you gain a gauge, and an additional gauge if the opponent has no monster in the center. So just for attacking with this on the first turn, you get 2 gauge, just because. It doesn't help shielding him either, as his effect activates on-attack. It's insane! What more can I say? He is indredibly good and simple. Shiningboard Dragon is a Size 2 you propably want to run, and not just to be a cool hipster. He has a respectable 5000 / 2 / 4000 statline, with a call cost of 1 gauge and a topdeck soul, and he carries the abilities of Move and Soulguard. Having Move and Soulguard on a Size 2 is always something good, I have a hard time fitting this guy in however, though I would want to. He functions really well with the deck, but Bal Dragon decks kinda dont have space for him, now that Breastcorona is a thing too. I am sure some of you will figure something out, however. Then there is this guy, who I just had to use the full art of instead of a card, because he looks so freaking boss~! Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot is a Size 1 Sun Dragon with 5000 / 1 / 1000 stats, the ability to Move, and he cant be destroyed by the opponent's card effects. And this guy is just a Common. He is honestly one of the best Movers in the game, and one of the better Sun Dragons you can use as well. Afraid the opponent will counter-destroy your monster before you can Impact Call? Use Black Dot! I need to pick up a foil version of this ASAP. I love it so much. The next one one the list is Geothermal Dragon, a Size 1 Sun Dragon with an okay statline of 3000 / 1 / 4000. He also has the act ability of letting you pay 1 gauge and milling two cards from your deck to destroy the opponent's item, once per turn. It's an okay tech card, especially against Hero World. I would side a few copies of this if there is nothing better. Time for the big money maker of the set: Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" This Sun Dragon Impact Monster is a Size 2, sporting the huge 11000 / 3 / 6000 statline, and costing 3 gauge and putting a Sun Dragon you control into the drop zone. Upon attacking, you can return up to 3 Sun Dragon cards from your drop zone to the bottom of your deck and then destroy cards on the opponent's side of the field up to the amount of cards returned. This is obviously a really strong ability, and what is even more dangerous is the turn-player priority. Because all you need to do is declare an attack with Bal to activate the effect, the opponent has no time to actually respond to the activation and execution of the effect. It's almost unfair. Definately one of the best cards in the set. And it is available in Buddy Rare as well, so it might be a bit easier to pull! Good luck! This Impact Monster is not as impressive, but good anyway. Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" is also a Size 2 Sun Dragon, but costs 2 gauge and putting a Sun Dragon into the gauge to call him, and he has 8000 / 2 / 5000 as his stats. When he attacks and you have 5 or more Sun Dragons in your drop zone, he gains Double Attack. Simple beatstick option and easy to set up. I can see it getting used a couple places, preferably over Bal Dragon, "All Out Bal Aura!", maybe. Dragon Knight OH MY LORD! Bushiroad actually remembered to give Dragon Knight decent and actually good support this time! We kick off the support with Dragon Knight Prince, Edward the Black who is a Size 3 Dragon Knight with 8000 / 2 / 7000 stats, which is honestly pretty respectable. His callcost is 2 gauge and sending a Dragon Knight from your field into the gauge. If you have three or more different Dragon Knights in your drop zone, Edward gains Penetrate, and if you have seven or more different ones, he also gains +1 critical, while sporting natural Double Attack. This is honestly a really powerful card! And the "seven different" requirement is not that hard when you consider all the Dragon Knight items and spells. And being a Size 3 protects him from the usual counter stuff, so I honestly have to say this guy is legit something good and desirable. Dragon Knight, Sekishusai is next, and he is a Size 2 Dragon Knight sporting 5000 / 2 / 4000 as his statline. His ability is a Counter Act you can activate during the opponent's turn if you have another Dragon Knight, and that ability lets you pay 2 gauge and 1 life to destroy a monster the opponent controls, once per turn. While a little bit costly, this ability is really good. it doesnt make him a card you would actually play in conventional Dragon Knight decks, but I am sure some people could find fun in using him. I just dont see actual use for him myself. Dragon Knight, Bertrand is a Size 2 Dragon Knight with 3000 / 2 / 5000 stats and the ability to rest himself if you have another Dragon Knight on the field, to mill two cards and then charge two gauge. Simple card. Not sure if it is actually useful, as Dragon Knights already have plenty of gauge options. Its just simple an okay card. Glad that they give new players some options, at least. Dragon Knight, Jean is a Size 1 Dragon Knight sporting the 5000 / 1 / 1000 status spread. When he enters the field, you mill the top card of your deck, and as long as you have 3 gauge or more, this guy gets +2 critical. So he is a 3 Crit Size 1 that is free. Cute, but not something that is honestly worth running when we have many good Size 1 Dragon Knights that are better than this guy. Vanilla Beats might love him, however. Dragon Knight, Carrasco is a Size 1 Dragon Knight sporting the 4000 / 1 / 3000 statline. His ability activates upon attacking, making you mill the top card of your deck and then charging one gauge. Since this effect is mandatory, it can lead to some dangerous plays versus Black Dragon decks,but just straight up getting a gauge by attacking is good. All the Dragon Knights in this set has some use, I will give them that. And having a lot of options isgood as well. Dragon Knights FINALLY got their Impact Monster! Edward the Black, "Battle of Gargantua" is a Size 3 Dragon Knight, 9000 / 3 / 7000 stats, call cost of 4 gauge and putting a Dragon Knight into the gauge. When he enters the field, you destroy all monsters the opponent has, and if you have 4 or more different Dragon Knights in the drop zone, you draw 2 cards. This is basicly an updated Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy, and it is extremely good. Not something you run max copies of, but most definately something that you want to run in the deck. It is easy to set up and... And... Its another one of those simple yet powerful and destructive cards. Just what Dragon Knights deserved. Armordragon ...... Takes a deep breath ..... Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" is a Size 2 Armordragon / Blue Dragon with the 5000 / 2 / 1000 statline. He can not be called to the center, and if you have another Size 2 or greater Armordragon, Merak "SD"s size is reduced by 2, turning him into a Size 0 monster. Then we have his nasty little Counter Act, letting you, once per turn, choose an Armordragon you have, give it +1000 power, +1000 defense, and Penetrate... And then you take 1 damage, activating all the Fifth Omni effects you have. Obviously strongest in Fifth Omni based decks, but highly abusable in Size 3 based Armordragon decks too. This guy is disgustingly good, and hasno reason to be so good either. Fifth Omni, everyone... Spells Dragon World also got their share of amazing spells, as per always. First up is yet another shield... Fire Dragon Shield. This little bugger has the Red Dragon and Defense attributes, can only be cast if your center is open, and the cast cost is to put the top 3 cards of your deck into the drop zone. What does the shield itself do? The next time you would take damage this turn, reduce it to 0. This shield is incredibly and disgustingly good, especially in the new Sun Dragon deck, and it completely invalidates Gold Dragon Shield and Flying Dragon Shield. Disgustingly good card. Transportation Air Lane is a really unique support card for Dragon Knights. it has the Dragon Knight and Charge attributes, and it is a Set spell. Once per turn, if you have another Dragon Knight on the field, you can chose a card from your hand, put it into the gauge, and then draw a new card. This effectively lets Dragon Knights have two Charge and Draws per turn. It's certainly unique, and it is technically a Kosher effect, when you think about it. Good card is incredible. Dragonic Exchange is a spell with the Charge and Get attributes, and...and...uh... Put the top card of your deck into your gauge. Look at your gauge and add a card from your gauge into your hand. Then, put a card from your hand into your gauge. You may cast "Dragonic Exchange" once per turn. I honestly have no idea why you would ever use this. That is all. Next card. What in the name of Mikado is this!? Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Thunder Dragon is a spell with the Blue Dragon and Destruction attributes. It can only be cast if you have no monster in the center, and by milling the top 3 cards of your deck. it's ability is a Counter, letting you destroy a Size 1 or less monster the opponent controls. Basicly free Dragonic Thunder that is abusable by Sun Dragons and Dragonknights. And this card is just an Uncommon. Dragon World, stop. Items Where would Dragon World be without their items? Sun Fist, Balguard is the new ace item a lot of Sun Dragon decks will seek after. It has the Sun Dragon and Weapon attribute, a massive 6000 / 2 statline, and the equip cost is paying 1 gauge and 1 life. It cant be destroyed by the effect of opposing cards, which is INSANE for such a high-stat item, and its additional ability is to pay 1 gauge and putting itself into the drop zone to activate a pseudo-Soulguard effect to protect one of your Sun Dragons from leaving the field. This item is really powerful and deserves its RR status. It saves Great Full Bal Lariat, makes Black Dot even harder to take down, and the 6000 power makes it an incredible good wallbreaker if anything else. This is good. REALLY FREAKIN' GOOD. And after it is spent, you just equip something like Sun Fist, Balknuckle and go for the kill. And that is how Sun Dragons now operate. Dragon Bow, Dragonspirit is a Dragon / Weapon item, with 2000 / 3 as it's statline, an equip cost of 1 gauge, and the ability to destroy one of your own monsters to deal 1 damage to the opponent, once per turn. This...is interesting. Not useful, but interesting. The last card that Dragon World got is this Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer. A Sun Dragon and Weapon attribute item with 2000 / 2 as it's stats. It's ability lets you, once per turn, put the top two cards of your deck into the drop zone, and if there was a monster among them, this item gains +3000 power for the turn. I would say that this card might have some use for peopel who really wants to spam Agnagras and Bal Lariat, but...really, Balguard is a better item just to protect those two. This card might find some niche uses in budget decks, I will give it that. Otherwise, dont bother with this card. Closing Words and Final Thoughts I am honestly in shock how good all the Dragon World stuff is this time around, for the most part! I mean, sure, Dragon World has recieved a ton of good stuff in the past, but this time, it is not just for Armordragons, but the entirety of the world! I am both scared and fascinated. Dragon World needs to calm down a bit, however. but seeing how they will get main set support forever, that is just not going to happen. Category:Blog posts